Going to Jail
by AnonBrowser
Summary: What goes on in Duncan's head as he gets arrested? Read my one-shot here to find out. Be sure to watch TDAS before reading!


**Ladies and gentlemen, here is the fourth story from AnonBrowser! I've made yet another one shot. This time, I explore Duncan's arrest in "You Regatta Be Kidding Me" and what went on inside his head. Some of these are explicitly shown in canon and others are bits I imagined could easily apply to him given his on-screen actions. It is highly recommended that you watch the fifth season of Total Drama (All-Stars) prior to reading this as spoilers follow below.**

The merge for Total Drama's fifth season, All-Stars, had arrived. No more teams and every player for themselves. Eight contestants remained at that point; Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Cameron, Duncan, Mike (whose body was being controlled by his evil alternate personality Mal), Zoey, and Alejandro. That day, they had to race a lap around Camp Wawanakwa to win immunity. Duncan the delinquent abandoned his competitors in the middle of the challenge to blow up a so-called "cottage" (which was really a mansion) owned by the show's host Chris McLean using a stick of dynamite in a desperate attempt he was still "a villain" who hadn't just "gone soft" and lost his "edge".

Alejandro had won the race and was safe from being voted off that day. As a reward, he also got to spend the night in the spa hotel. Before the contestants could vote anybody off, the host Chris McLean told them "I have a special surprise for boom-boom over here", referring to Duncan's explosion.

"Aw, Chris, you shouldn't have!" Duncan smugly thanked him.

The delinquent's smile didn't last for long as two police officers showed up right afterwards. One of them told him "You're under arrest for the destruction of a private cottage" as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"It was NOT a-" Courtney angrily shouted in the background, growling in frustration instead of finishing her sentence. She found it infuriating how that mansion was referred to as a cottage.

"Way to go, bad boy; I hope looking cool is worth getting locked up again." Gwen mocked, referring to his past time in juvenile hall.

Not caring that she was clearly being sarcastic, Duncan happily told her "It is; I'm gonna RULE juvie!"

"Juvie?" McLean questioned, "Um, you destroyed a MAJOR piece of property. It's a big boy jail for you, bro, and it's gonna be a REAL slammer!" he then laughed at Duncan's fate.

"Uh, wait. It was an accident. Come on guys, have a heart! I-I-I didn't know you weren't supposed to put a toaster in the microwave!" Duncan nervously lied as the cops took him away "Dah, snuggle muffins!"

The delinquent could vaguely hear Chris add "Ah, justice" before he was out of earshot. Duncan knew he had gone too far that day and there was no turning back, especially when this had just gotten him disqualified from the game. After a long drive, the cops arrived at a jail and brought the boy inside, placing him in a cold jail cell all alone. This was far worse than juvenile hall and he knew that he wouldn't get released anytime soon.

It of course was a bad day for Duncan. He had publicly made a fool of himself on TV and got arrested. As he sat in jail, the boy thought about his recent time on the show. He proudly displayed a mean, rebellious, and rough exterior, though his softer side had shown more this season as time passed before that explosion. Duncan frequently tried to downplay whatever kindness he had within and thrived from being bad.

Despite his bad boy reputation, Duncan did value the friendships he had made even if he tried to deny it and insist that "true evil has no friends". While sitting in jail and reflecting on his time competing, he was saddened at the fact that nobody left in the game was likely to miss him, especially not his ex-girlfriends Courtney the CIT and Gwen the goth as both were on very bad terms with the delinquent since dumping him. Being dubbed bad and being hated were two separate things. He had lost interest in Courtney for being bossy and cheated on her in season three by kissing Gwen, but then became focused on getting the CIT's attention while subsequently dating the goth. The girls had dumped him for these actions.

Gwen and Courtney had made amends after a heated conflict with one another and now directed their spite at their unfaithful ex-boyfriend instead. Even though he knew they hated his guts, he didn't want either of the girls to be physically harmed, and earlier that day had unsuccessfully tried to warn them about how dangerous Mike's evil alternate personality could be. Both simply scoffed at the idea that someone as kind-hearted as Mike (at least when his other personalities weren't in control) could be a hazard, not knowing that Mal had taken over. There was nothing he could say that would convince them to take caution.

Zoey the pigtailed girl, who was dating Mike, took Duncan's concerns more seriously and was probably the closest thing he had to a friend among the remaining contestants at this point. Although whatever friendship they may have had surely was over by now, she knew he wasn't entirely a mean person and didn't make fun of the delinquent for failing to hide that. In fact, the pigtailed girl encouraged him to show his softer side more. Perhaps seeing some kindness within him also helped get her to listen to his past knowledge of Mal when the boys were once in juvenile hall together. If nothing else, he was grateful that somebody didn't just outright scoff at or mock him.

In any case, while previously discussing how Mike had multiple personalities (his others were Svetlana the gymnast, Vito the tough guy, Chester the old man, and Manitoba Smith the explorer), a theory came up that Mal might in fact be the main personality and that Mike was an alternate. Zoey of course hated the thought. This thankfully wasn't the case even though Mal had managed to take over Mike's body and Mike was trapped within his own subconscious, but both were rightfully worried that Mal could wreak havoc in the game. The harder part was discerning whether Mike or Mal was in control as Mal could easily imitate Mike's mannerisms without anybody else knowing.

Duncan really wished he could help stop the season's antagonist, Mal, from creating chaos. There obviously was nothing he could do about that now. He didn't even get the chance to vote before had left the game. His vote that night definitely would've been for Mike to keep his evil persona from creating further malice. No question about that. Despite his past with Mal in juvenile hall, the delinquent still wished he had a more of chance to get to know the real Mike better when Mal wasn't in control. They might have otherwise gotten along better.

If there was anybody Duncan felt might have a chance at outwitting Mal, that would be Scott the ginger and/or Alejandro Burromuerto, but even that was no guarantee. While both were notorious for past scheming and manipulation on Total Drama, neither had exactly been as mean-spirited this season as before and probably had no idea what Mal was like. He still hated Burromuerto regardless for his general ruthlessness two seasons earlier and duping him, plus had no sympathy for him when he was burnt by lava from an erupting volcano and stomped on by people even if he was any less devious afterwards. Duncan hadn't competed last season, but also knew that the ginger had softened after nearly being killed by Fang the mutant shark back then. Both however could still could be underhanded when they wanted to.

What initially took him by surprise was the mutual attraction between Scott and Courtney. It didn't take the delinquent long to figure out that they both truly liked each other and that he was wrong in suspecting she had simply been trying to make her ex jealous. The thought made him cringe. Even if his relationship with the CIT was long over without any chance of being rekindled and she hadn't officially started dating Scott yet, Duncan envied how easily he seemed to win her affections. He also hated the idea of being replaced and had never been able to win over any girl as quickly as that. Neither of them knew or cared whether he figured it out, though Duncan wouldn't be surprised if Scott knew about their past drama and deep down resented him for hurting her. She would never forgive the delinquent either way and he hated the ginger for taking his place as hers or at least working towards that.

One player left in the game that seemed to be neutral with Duncan was Cameron Wilkins the bubble boy. They didn't interact very much anyway before racing together on a raft with Scott and Zoey earlier that day, so what basis did he have? He had loved bubble boy's "very villainous" idea of using Scott to attract Fang to speed up their raft, though hated the thought that Wilkins was "more edgy" than him as he wished he could've come up with something like that. His plan had still earned Duncan's respect regardless.

The delinquent had laughed while calling Fang over as Scott was held over their raft with two poles. He loved the chance to be "bad" and torture Courtney's new love interest. Once Zoey tied a loop of rope on the poles to trap Fang, Duncan held the poles with Scott at the end for the shark to swim through. It had worked as Fang pulled their raft when stuck in the loop swimming after the ginger. While the delinquent was tempted to just drop the poles and let Fang eat him, he knew he couldn't get away with purposefully letting someone die on TV, plus it wouldn't be fair to leave Zoey and Cameron stranded in the water without anything to help get back to shore. They didn't like Scott at all either, but never wanted him killed, and helped him hold the poles.

As he went to sleep, Duncan hoped Mal/Mike would get eliminated next to stop him from wreaking further havoc. He didn't really care what Mal did to Alejandro or Scott but was quite concerned for everybody else's safety. One of them could go home right afterwards. The delinquent never wished actual physical harm on either of his ex-girlfriends even if they despised him and things couldn't ever be the same with them again. Given how Zoey and Cameron had bonded with Mike last season, respectively becoming his girlfriend and close friend as time passed, Duncan also worried that one or both could be blindsided by Mal's tricks while thinking that Mike was in control. Finally, he hoped Multiple Mike could regain control of his body and stop Mal from taking over again.

 **THE END**

 **As you might have guessed, this does foreshadow some of Mal's antics in TDAS towards the end. I also had fun delving into both the meaner side and kinder side of Duncan. Please be sure to leave comments on what you liked or didn't like about the story, and be specific with any ways you feel it could be improved.**


End file.
